Miraculous: Les adventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir (Bridgette & Felix)
by Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake
Summary: (AU) Bridgette y Félix son estudiantes de secundaria con una característica que los diferencia de los demás adolescentes: ¡son súperheroes! Bridgette se transforma en Ladybug y Félix se convierte en Chat Noir. Ambos tienen una misión importante entre manos: proteger a los parisinos del mal capturando a los akumas mandados por el malvado Hawkmoth. HISTORIA EN PAUSA POR AHORA (?)
**Muy bien, después de ver el PV en 2D de Miraculous Ladybug me dije "¿por qué no escribir sobre ello?" Y bueno como se ve en el PV "Marinette" y "Adrien" tienen personalidades y aspectos distintos, aunque en otros medios se les conoce como Bridgette y Félix. Asi que esta historia (de Miraculous Ladybug) tratara sobre ellos, algo asi como un AU (quizás asi hayan sido las cosas si se hubiera utilizado el proyecto del PV). Y bueno, comencemos con la pequeña introducción, o más bien capitulo que sería como obtuvieron los miraculous y a sus kwami.** **Asi que, comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Ladybug (el PV) pertenece a Toei Animation/Zagtoon/Method Animation.** **Miraculous Ladybug: les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir** **pertenece a** **Zagtoon/** **Toei** **Animation** **/** **Method Animation** **/** **SAMG Animation** **. Y** **obviamente** **a su** **creador** **, Thomas Astruc.**

 **Puurrrr cierto (?), el summary fue copiado de wikipedia cambiando algunos detalles (notese que son una floja para hacer summarys).**

* * *

 _Hace un largo tiempo existieron las Miraculous Stone, que creaban héroes para salvar la historia._

 _De todos ellos, dos son los más fuertes: los pendientes de Ladybug, que tienen el poder de crear y el anillo de Chat Noir, que tiene el poder de destruir. Si se juntan, tienen un poder más fuerte que cualquier otro, casi divino._

 _-¡Necesito esos dos poderes, Nooroo!_

 _-Pero nadie sabe en dónde están…_

 _-Aunque yo te tengo ahora. Entonces me decías, ¿cuál es mi poder?_

 _-El broche de la polilla permite elegir un poder para poder otorgárselo a otras personas que seguirán tus órdenes._

 _-Hmm… no hay nada más poderoso que el poder controlar a los demás._

 _-P-pero, ¡no puede utilizar el miraculous para el mal!_

 _-No me interesa, ¡ahora soy tu maestro! Necesito tu poder._

 _-… está bien… maestro…_

 _-Nooroo, es momento de desplegar las alas de la maldad… ¡a partir de ahora, soy Hawkmoth!_

* * *

-Bridgette, despierta. La alarma ha sonado durante 15 minutos.

-Está bien mamá, ya voy…- respondió al llamado una adormilada chica de cabellos largos a poco más debajo de los hombros color azul noche atados en dos coletas bajas con un curioso mechón de cabello rebelde que sobresalía de la parte superior de su cabello. Sus lindos ojos azul cielo denotaban cansancio aunque de pronto se abrieron por completo denotando energía.

Bajo a encontrarse con su madre que le estaba en la cocina, le había dejado con que prepararse un leve desayuno para no llegar tarde al colegio. –No creo que este vaya a ser mi año- se quejó en voz alta, quizás ya había retomado la personalidad alegre que siempre tenía, pero no podía evitar pensar en su mala suerte. Comenzó a preparar un tazón de leche y algo de cocoa –No tengo suerte.

-No digas eso, este año será bueno. En la tienda solo tendremos cosas buenas para ti- ese comentario hizo sonreír a la jovencita y asintió con la cabeza. Dejo el bote de cocoa en polvo a un lado, haciendo rodar una naranja que hizo que toda la mesa se convirtiera en un desastre. Su madre se apresuró a limpiar el desorden ocasionado en el piso antes de que se expandiera. Bridgette solo dio un suspiro mientras comenzaba a arreglar y levantar lo que estaba en la mesa regándose. Su madre le acaricio levemente la mejilla haciéndola sonreír levemente.

Al terminar su desayuno subió a su cuarto para poder cambiarse su pijama rosado. Se colocó su camisa banca favorita y sobre esta su chaqueta negra con las mangas dobladas hasta e codo; una combinación entre esos dos colores para lo formal. Y unos shorts de mezclilla doblados en las orillas con sus botines de color café oscuro casi negro. No se veía mal, era perfecto para ese día, además ama ese conjunto. No por nada lo había hecho ella misma. Bajo a la primera planta para encontrarse con sus padres y después irse a la escuela que no quedaba muy lejos de su hogar. Al llegar, se encontró a su padre sonriéndole mientras le mostraba una caja llena de macarons.

-Papá, se ven asombrosos.

-Tómalos, son para ti Bridgette.

La chica chillo de emoción para después tomar la caja con cuidado -¡Papá, eres el mejor! Muchas gracias.

-Lo dice la chica de la cual tomo algunos diseños para la pastelería.

Bridgette solo rio y abrazo a su padre mientras accidentalmente tiraba la caja con los macarons. Afortunadamente, su padre logro atrapar la caja con uno de sus pies evitando su caída. La chica rio levemente, tomo la caja nuevamente y después tomo su mochila. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de sus padres para después salir por la puerta del lugar. –Gracias. Nos vemos.

Salió corriendo emocionada, pero teniendo el cuidado de no tirar la caja nuevamente llevando su mochila en el hombro. Se detuvo de golpe antes de cruzar imprudentemente la calle; el semáforo para peatones estaba en rojo. Volteo su vista al frente de una manera extrañamente conveniente ya que, logro ver a un anciano con bastón intentando cruzar la calle. Bridgette se puso nerviosa, la luz estaba en rojo, ¿acaso el anciano necesitaba gafas? Volteo en la dirección donde provenían los autos, uno se dirigía a donde se encontraba el hombre. Volteo a todos lados como esperando a que alguien hiciera algo, pero ni una persona ahí levantaba la vista de sus teléfonos o volteaba para ver lo que sucedía.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió a donde se encontraba el anciano y con su mano libre lo tomo del brazo para hacer que acelerara su paso. Logro llevarlo a la acera antes de que pasara el auto, aunque para su suerte (o mejor dicho, mal suerte), el auto paso cerca de ella sobresaltándola y haciéndola caer de cara al suelo tirando la caja con macarons y ensuciándose un poco la ropa por la caída.

-Muchas gracias, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el anciano con voz temblorosa, volteo a ver a la chica que se encontraba en el piso. –Oh no, que catástrofe…

-¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien. Aunque generalmente no tengo mucha suerte- se levantó y después levanto la caja con el poco contenido después del incidente para ofrecerle con amabilidad al anciano. -¿Gusta probar uno?

El hombre de edad avanzada tomo uno de los macarons de la caja y le dio una mordida –hmm, están muy buenos.

Bridgette estaba a punto de responder al anciano pero la campana del instituto le sobresalto asustándola -¡Oh no! Llegare tarde. Que tenga un buen día señor- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo aprovechando que el semáforo de cruce ahora se encontraba en verde. El hombre sonrió al verla alejarse. Saco una pequeña caja de uno de sus bolsillos y la vio brevemente para después volver a guardarla.

-Que señorita tan agradable.

La chica entro corriendo al instituto que estaba por cerrar sus puertas y se dirigió al aula que le correspondía… después de unos minutos intentando recordar cual era.

Llego al aula y entro intentando pasar desapercibida para después ir a su lugar. Soltó un suspiro. El día no inicio muy bien, pero las cosas no podían empeorar, ¿verdad?

* * *

Un chico rubio con una expresión seria iba de forma apresurada corriendo por las calles de París, en sus ojos, de una forma casi indescifrable, se le veía un tanto nervioso. Volteo hacia sus espaldas de forma disimulada, como esperando a que nada o nadie estuviera tras él. Sonrió con elegancia y soberbia al ver que acababa de llegar al instituto en el que se había inscrito a espaldas de su padre. Dio su última carrera para poder llegar, volteo la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta de que un auto acababa de aparcar enfrente del edificio, ya sabía a qué iba eso.

-¡Joven Félix!- le hablo quien parecía ser su tutora –debe hacer lo que le dice su padre.

-No le obedeceré esta vez- hablo con voz firme el joven, sus ojos azules grisáceos no mostraban mucha emoción, pero se veía que lo que decía era cierto. Tomo dirección de nuevo a la puerta del edificio pero el sonido de alguien tosiendo le hizo voltear su mirada a un lado para ver a un anciano que estaba tirado en el suelo intentando alcanzar su bastón para poder ponerse de pie, al parecer se había tropezado. La gente que pasaba por ahí no hacía nada, parecía que ni siquiera les importaba. Su madre le había dicho que debía ayudar a las personas mayores… asi que sin pensarlo mucho; a paso lento pero decidido se acercó al anciano. Le vio un rato desde arriba para después agacharse para tomar el bastón entre sus manos y entregárselo al anciano y después ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

-Muchas gracias chico- hablo el hombre con la voz temblorosa agradeciéndole al joven que se mantenía con una expresión seria, aunque intentando de una forma un tanto mecánica esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico volteo de nuevo a las escaleras para ingresar al edificio, se encontraban bloqueadas por su guardaespaldas y tutora. "Que agobiante" pensó mientras con su semblante serio se dirigía a ellos.

-¿Acaso hay algo malo con asistir a la escuela? Todo el mundo va a ella- les hablo con su típico tono frio y serio -¿al menos no se lo dirán a mi padre?

Las dos personas lo único que hicieron fue conducirlo al auto, el chico con expresión indiferente ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verles el rostro. Subieron al automóvil y se fueron del lugar.

El anciano sonrió para después irse como si nada mientras llevaba su bastón sobre su hombro.

* * *

La clase dio fin y los alumnos que se inscribieron en extra clases deportivas irían a conocer a su profesor y los que no se irían a la biblioteca.

Unos chicos hablaban, otros levantaban sus cosas. A un chico sentado en las últimas filas le pasaron un papel que después de leerlo hizo que estallara en furia.

-¡KIIIM!- exclamo el chico molesto mientras se levantaba de su lugar dispuesto a golpear al que le había pasado el papel que le sonreía de forma burlona.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto la profesora exigiendo una explicación.

-Él me está molestando- se quejó -¿no quieres probar un sándwich de puños?

-Iván, ve a la despacho del director- pidió. El chico solo hizo una bola con el papel, tomo sus cosas y se fue del aula. Bridgette solo miraba la escena en silencio, a ella siempre le había aterrorizado la idea de que una persona pudiera hacerle daño a otras…

* * *

 _-Ah, sentimientos negativos… malas vibras, las puedo sentir hasta este lugar. Es perfecto; es la rabia y tristeza que eh estado esperando… vuela mi akuma, ¡controla a ese chico!_

* * *

El chico que fue mandado al despacho del director se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del mismo. Una pequeña mariposa de color negro con toques de morado se posó en la hoja de papel en bola que se encontraba en su mano. La mariposa fue absorbida por el papel.

- _Stone Heart, mi nombre es Hawkmoth. Te daré la fuerza suficiente para tomar tu venganza._

-Como ordene, señor…

En la biblioteca, los alumnos que no habían ingresado a extra clase deportiva se encontraban leyendo libros, dibujando o haciendo cualquier otra actividad en silencio. Entre los que leían se encontraba Bridgette. De pronto todo se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro como si fuera un terremoto; algunos salieron huyendo despavoridos mientras otros se acercaron a unas pantallas de la misma biblioteca donde se encontraban las cámaras de seguridad de la institución. Un hombre de piedra gigante se encontraba haciendo destrozos enfrente del edificio mientras gritaba un nombre.

* * *

-¿Primer presidente de la quinta república de Francia?

-Se le suele confundir con que fue De Gaulle, pero en realidad fue René Coty hasta las primeras elecciones- Félix se encontraba ahora en un cuarto de su casa. Su tutora se encontraba dándole una lección de la historia de Francia.

-Respuesta correcta Félix.

-Nathalie, toma un descanso.

-Sí, señor- la mujer se retiró. El padre de Félix acababa de entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba la extensa mesa en la que Félix se encontraba sentado con sus apuntes.

-Si mal no recuerdo, te he dicho que no puedes asistir a la escuela- el joven le dio una mirada confundida a la mujer. Realmente no podía confiar en ella, además, ya estaba grande como para que lo estuvieran cuidando o como para tener una niñera que lo vigilara. Se levantó de la mesa un tanto enfadado, quería confrontar a su padre. -Tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí, ¿por qué te preocupas? Te eh pedido que no te alejes de mi vista.

-¿Es que acaso hay algo que sea peligroso? ¿Por qué no puedo intentar ser una persona normal como todo el mundo?

-Tú no eres todo el mundo, ¡eres mi hijo!- el hombre dio media vuelta. Sus ojos idénticos a los del chico tampoco demostraban muchas emociones. –Continúen con la lección.

-Vamos a terminar los estudios hasta aquí, solo por hoy…- Félix salió enojado con un paso apresurado pero firme hasta llegar a su habitación. Azoto la puerta y se dirigió a un pequeño librero cerca de su cama, decidió leer un poco para intentar distraerse.

De pronto todo se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro como si fuera un sismo o terremoto, salió a la ventana de su alcoba y vio que unos policías estaban arremetiendo contra un mounstro gigante de piedra. Al recibir el ataque, el mounstro incremento su tamaño.

Regreso a su habitación para acercarse a la televisión de plasma que tenía y la encendió esperando a que las noticias le dieran algún indicio sobre lo que pasaba.

El alcalde hablaba pidiendo que no salieran de sus hogares. Al parecer el mounstro de piedra (según las personas) era sacado como de una película. Las autoridades intentaban hacer lo posible para frenarlo.

* * *

Bridgette observo asustada la pantalla de su ordenador. Habían evacuado la escuela, asi que regreso a su casa. –Weeh, es por este tipo de cosas que no me gusta volver a la escuela- se quejó. Su angustiada y temerosa mirada bajo al botón de la pantalla para poder apagarla pero un objeto se cruzó en su vista llamado su atención. Ignoro la pantalla para tomar con curiosidad una pequeña caja negra con algunos símbolos extraños en color rojo. -¿Una caja?- La abrió para encontrarse con unos pendientes rojos con 5 puntos negros distribuidos como los de un dado. De la caja broto un brillo de color rojizo. Lanzo la caja con los pendientes lejos de ella mientras se refugiaba detrás de un almohadón rosa. Del extraño brillo salió una pequeña criaturita de color rojo con unos ojos color azul oscuro. Tenía unas pequeñas antenitas de color rojo en su cabeza al igual que una mota oscura en esta. La criaturita alzo su mirada azul a la chica que solo dio un grito asustada.

-¡WAAAAAH! ¡Sálvenme! ¡Una mosca gigante!- gritaba mientras le lanzaba el almohadón que antes había utilizado de refugio. –E-espera, ¿¡qué insecto eres!?

-Por favor, no te asustes.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Un escarabajo gigante!- la chica lanzaba objetos a diestra y siniestra a la pequeña criatura que solo los esquivaba con delicadeza.

-Bridgette, sé que esto puede parecerte extraño- la chica vio un vaso sobre su tocador y decidió atrapar a la criaturita dentro del mismo.- Uh… está bien, si esto te hace sentir más segura…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Oh, yo soy una kwami. ¡Mi nombre es Tikki! Te puedo dar habilidades y poderes.

La chica asustada aun sujetando el vaso en el que había atrapado a la criaturita comenzó a llamar a sus padres sobresaltando al ser llamado Tikki -¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-No, no, no, no, no. Shh, ¡no! Espera un momento. Estoy de tu lado, ¡créeme!- usando un poco de magia escapo del vaso que la mantenía presa y se colocó en frente de la chica. –Te puedo ayudar a detener a Stone Heart.

Bridgette observo a la kwami sorprendida –esto debe ser un malentendido. Lo único que puedo hacer es ser torpe y tropezar con todo lo que se cruce en mi camino. Oh, emm… ¿Por qué no buscas a aluna otra chica? ¿Porque no una que ame este tipo de cosas?

-No puedo hacer eso Bridgette, tú fuiste elegida. ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! Solo debes encontrar el objeto que tiene el akuma y después romperlo para liberarlo- explico.

-¿Solo debo hacer eso?- pregunto mientras se colocaba los pendientes que anteriormente se encontraban en la extraña cajita.

-Sí. Es una mariposa negra, captúrala y la persona volverá a su estado original. Puedes arreglar los daños causados con la Lucky Charm.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, la Lucky Charm. Esta te ayudara a arreglar los desastres que hayan causado los individuos akumatizados* y solo la puedes utilizar una vez por transformación. Pero después de que la utilices te quedaran 5 minutos antes de que te destransformes.

-Uh, yo… no se dé esto- suspiro –además, no creo estar hecha para el trabajo…

-Solo confía en ti misma. Ahora di "transformación" y pasa tu mano por cualquiera de los pendientes.

-¿Transformación?- hablo confundida a chica mientras se recogía un mechón de cabello del lado izquierdo y lo pasaba tras tu oreja rozando el pendiente. Al decir esta palabra y al realizar la acción los pendientes que ahora llevaba puestos la chica brillaron. La criaturita sonrió y fue absorbida por el pendiente izquierdo. Una luz rojiza comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica. Tras el rastro de luz apareció en un traje rojo de cuerpo completo con motas negras. Del codo a sus manos solo era de color rojo, la tela que cubría su cuello era de un color negro. Llevaba unas botas rojas desde un poco arriba donde comenzaban las rodillas**. Un destello apareció y entonces unos lazos largos de color rojo aparecieron sujetando su cabello en sus coletas bajas, aunque su cabello parecía haber crecido hasta su cintura. En su cintura estaba a modo de cinturón un pequeño yoyo rojo con 5 motas negras distribuidas en él, el "cinturón" poseía algunos detalles dorados. Con otro destello apareció un antifaz rojo en su rostro.

Bridgette se vio al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación mientras analizaba el traje, y su cabello realmente había crecido y se encontraba más desordenado que de costumbre. El antifaz suponía que era para que no la descubrieran. -¿Cómo salgo de este traje? Tikki, ¿Tikki? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedo tener mi ropa de vuelta?- soltó un suspiro –no pienso salir asi.

-¿Bridgette? ¿Ya regresaste?- escucho la voz de su madre. Se puso nerviosa por lo que podía pasar, busco donde esconderse mientras buscaba la forma de quitarse el traje. No hayo ninguno, asi que opto por subir a la azotea, tenía una escalera en su habitación que le conducía a ella.

Cerró la trampilla y después inhalo y exhalo fuertemente para calmarse. –Okey. Entonces tengo poderes y… um, ¿un yoyo? ¿Qué debo hacer con esto? ¿Acaso es un arma?- lanzo el yoyo con poca fuerza enredándolo en la cornisa de un edificio cercano a su azotea, lo jalo un poco y después salió disparada por el aire. -¡WAAAAH!

* * *

Félix apago la televisión, ya había tenido suficientes acontecimientos en un día. Al apagarla volteo a la mesa que se encontraba en frente del aparato; sobre la mesa se encontraba una pequeña caja negra con algunos símbolos extraños en color rojo. -Esto es una caja de… ¿joyería?- interrogo el rubio pálido. Después de observarla decidió abrirla para ver su contenido, dentro había un anillo en forma de gato negro con los ojos verdes y una joya roja en la frente. De la caja broto un brillo de color negro con toques de purpura oscuro. Sorprendido lanzo la caja lejos de él haciéndola chocar contra el televisor. Del extraño brillo salió un pequeño ente semejante a un pequeño gato de color negro con sus bigotes, su cola y algo parecido a la antena de un insecto en sobresaliente de entre sus orejas de color purpura oscuro. Sus ojos de un color completamente verde absenta, no tenía pupila que distinguir. Parecía estar medio dormido, dio un bostezo. Félix solo observaba a la criatura. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que eres?

-Soy un kwami. Me llamo Plagg, un placer- el ente voló hacia un libro que el chico tenía en su habitación y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

-No toques eso- regaño el rubio intentando atrapar con una de sus manos al ser llamado Plagg. Plagg voló a una lámpara que se encontraba en su buró.

-¿Puedo comer esto?- mordisqueo un poco el objeto –argh, no puedo- Félix de nuevo intento atraparle pero volvió a volar lejos de el a otra parte de la habitación. -¿Y qué me dices de esto?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a morder el control de la televisión y después el del estéreo. En lo que se encontraba distraído mordiendo cosas, Félix sigilosamente se colocó detrás de él y lo apreso con ambas manos. -¡Ahhg!

-¿Me dirás algo que pueda entender?- pregunto de forma exigente el rubio.

-Te puedo dar poderes para destruir. ¿Con eso te basta?- el chico le dio una mirada seria y después negó levemente con la cabeza. -¿Me podrías dar algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

El joven bufo mientras apretaba un poco más a la criaturita -¿acaso te mando mi padre? él no es una persona que bromee…- Plagg se sobresaltó y se soltó del agarre del chico.

-¡No le digas a tu padre! No lo puede saber cualquier persona- le reprocho al chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Suspiro mientras volaba y se colocaba en frente del chico –te puedo ayudar a derrotar a Stone Heart.

-¿Stone Heart…?

-Sí, el mounstro de piedra de afuera.

-Espera… estoy confinado en mi casa y encima cada vez que salgo debo hacerlo con vigilancia… ¿y me estas pidiendo que juegue a ser un "héroe"?- pregunto aun sin creer lo que decía el kwami.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- hablo despreocupado el kwami. –Si lo te conviertes en uno podrás salir de tu casa cada que quieras. Además, yo no te escogí; fue alguien más que lo hizo porque vio tu corazón- Félix tomo la caja y saco el anillo para verlo un rato. –Aunque piénsalo bien, una vez que te pongas el anillo no podrás quitártelo hasta que recibas un beso de tu compañera.

-¿Compañera? ¿Hay más de estas cosas?

-Por supuesto, pero te digo que lo pienses bien. Además mientras lo uses estarás lleno de mala suerte.- Félix vio el anillo con forma de gato negro, medito un poco la situación -podrás destruir cosas con tu poder que saldrá del anillo junto con energía, Cataclismo- siguió pensando mientras miraba el anillo, la joya roja de la frente del gato brillaba levemente como si quisiera llamar su atención, lo cerro en su puño y después… abrió su puño para tomar el anillo e insertarlo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, por algún azar del destino ese día había recordado muchas palabras que le había dicho su madre… antes de que desapareciera, solo eso le hizo tomar esa decisión. –Aunque si te lo colocas, lo único que debes hacer después es pasar tu mano sobre el anillo y decir "transformación". Sencillo, ¿no?

-… Ahí vamos…- susurro mientras pasaba su mano izquierda sobre el anillo haciendo que un circulo de luz purpura emanara del mismo –Plagg… ¡transformación!

-¡Espera! ¡Aun no te eh explicado todo!- y el kwami fue absorbido por el anillo. Félix levanto su puño mientras la luz del anillo incrementaba y de esta misma salían algunos rayos de color purpura oscuro y negros. Una luz purpura oscuro envolvió su cuerpo y apareció sobre el un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro con el cuello levantado dándole una apariencia rebelde y con la parte del pecho en una "v", de esta parte colgaba un cascabel dorado un tanto grande. Un par de cinturones con una cabeza de gato gris oscuro en el medio apareció, estos tenían diversos compartimientos. Portaba unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo. En la parte de las manos tenia garras como las de un felino, en la parte interior se encontraban algunos puntos rosados simulando la pata de un gato. Otro destello apareció esta vez en su cabello haciéndolo quedar desordenado y salvaje, también tomando un poco más de color. En su cabeza estaban unas orejas de gato negras que podía mover a voluntad propia y de entre sus cinturones salía una "cola" de gato que también podía controlar. Con un pequeño destello apareció un antifaz negro en su rostro cubriéndole desde las cejas hasta la nariz, en la parte de los ojos estaban cubriéndolo por una tela especial transparente de un color verde absenta como los del kwami, aunque ahora su ojos se veían de un color verde-celeste.

-¡Huh! Se ve bastante bien- sonrió al ver ahora como iba vestido. No se sentía el mismo, se sentía con más libertad. Porque no… ¿Por qué no actuar con más libertad y como siempre ha querido? Salió por la ventana de su cuarto y subió al techo de la casa/mansión. –Asi que… poderes de gato, ¿eh?- dio un salto hacia el árbol más cercano logrando caer de pie, dio otro brinco a otro árbol y asi sucesivamente hasta lograr llegar a un edificio. –Sería bueno practicar un poco- se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a correr en el techo de ese edificio y saltaba al que le seguía, eso era divertido. Escucho el grito de una chica, volteo a derecha e izquierda, abajo y después arriba y se dio cuenta de que una chica de rojo iba "volando" directamente a donde se encontraba el. A pesar de haberla visto ir hacia el no hizo nada para esquivarla, más bien, intento atraparla. Pero la chica iba con velocidad asi que termino cayendo y llevándose al chico con ella rodando por el techo del edificio, frenaron cerca de la cornisa quedando uno sobre otro. -Estas algo ansiosa, ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento, aun no puedo controlar esto- se disculpó la chica de rojo.

-Oye- llamo su atención -¿eres la compañera que menciono Plagg? Mi nombre es… Chat Noir. ¿Y tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Brid…- el chico la interrumpió ya que la tomo del mentón y le hizo levantar la vista y hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Lindos ojos…- dio una sonrisa ladina y después… un yoyo aterrizo en su cabeza. La chica cubrió su boca para después apresurarse a levantar el yoyo y colocarlo en su cinturón nuevamente.

-De verdad lo siento, soy torpe…- hablo algo avergonzada mientras se cubría el rostro.

-No se preocupe señorita torpe- bromeo –también soy nuevo en esto-. La chica iba a responder, pero un edificio cayendo a la lejanía interrumpió sus pensamientos. -¡Vamos!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Debemos ir a ayudar y salvar a la gente!- respondió mientras trepaba un árbol como un gato y saltaba a un edificio para irse corriendo.

-Tu puedes, tu puedes…- se apoyó a sí misma. Esta vez decidió lanzar su yoyo con un poco más de fuerza para ver si lograba ir más lejos, logro atorarlo entre unas antenas y salió disparada nuevamente -¡WHEEE!

En un estadio alejado de la escuela pero no del centro de la ciudad se encontraban algunas personas haciendo ejercicio o estiramientos y calentando, de pronto el mounstro de piedra (que ya había aumentado considerablemente su tamaño) irrumpió rompiendo todo a su paso mientras gritaba repetidamente un nombre -¡KIIIM! ¿QUIÉN ES EL MIEDOSO AHORA?- todas las personas y estudiantes comenzaron a correr escapando del mounstro aunque este se dirigía a un chico en especial que corría con más fuerza que los demás de entre la multitud. El mounstro estuvo a punto de tomarlo con su colosal mano si no fuera porque una patada impacto directo a su rosto de piedra. Volteo para encontrarse con un rubio que le sonreía con sorna, se encontraba sobre su hombro de piedra asi que le lanzo otra patada al rostro.

-¿No te han dicho que no debes molestar a los más pequeños?

-No es de tu incumbencia, gatito- ante los golpes recibidos aumento más su tamaño haciendo retroceder al joven de traje negro. Comenzó a lanzar golpes al chico rubio que los esquivaba con destreza.

-Oye, señorita torpe. ¿No vas a hacer nada?- pregunto mientras seguía evitando los ataques del mounstro a la vez que miraba a la chica de traje rojo que solo observaba aterrada la escena.

-¡E-eso luce muy peligroso!- exclamo desde donde se encontraba mientras se cubría el rostro –realmente no creo poder hacer esto...- el mounstro conocido como Stone Heart seguía atacando al rubio de traje de gato negro que seguía esquivando e intentando acertarle golpes hasta que por fin fue capturado en su mano izquierda gigante. La joven del antifaz rojo solo miraba la escena, siempre le habían dado miedo esas cosas. Miro nerviosa su yoyo durante un rato para después saltar decidida y lanzarlo a los pies del mounstro para enredarlo y se columpio hasta tocar piso y quedar en frente del ente rocoso. -¿No te han dicho que es malo dañar a los animales?- jalo el hijo del yoyo para derribar a la bestia de piedra liberando al chico del agarre en el que se encontraba atrapado siendo lanzado por los aires para terminar rodando hasta un portería. –Lamento la tardanza Chat Noir.

-No te preocupes señorita, ahora a atacar- el "gato" iba a volver a atacar pero fue frenado por la chica que lo sujeto de la cola impidiendo que saliera corriendo.

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso no has visto que se vuelve más grande cuando lo atacas?

-¿Entonces tienes un plan?

-Pues… yo… hmm… no…

-Entonces, creo que es momento de utilizar mi habilidad***. ¡Cataclismo!- Chat Noir alzo su mano derecha mientras se acumulaba la energía en la palma de la misma. Una pequeña aura de color negro salía de su mano derecha –con esto puedo destruir todo lo que toque- sonrió con aires de superioridad mientras que la chica desviaba la mirada aburrida.

-¿Es necesaria este tipo de habilidad?- el chico se apoyó sobre uno de los postes del arco de la portería haciendo que el metal de esta se comenzara a oxidar y se destruyera junto a las demás partes del arco -¿¡qué es lo que haces!?- exclamo sorprendida al ver lo que había hecho, aunque al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que el poder había desaparecido.

-¡Ha! ¡Es momento de atacar!- comenzó a correr en dirección al ente rocoso.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Espera!

-¡Prepárate para ser destruido!- y salto para después tocar una parte del ser esperando a que se destruyera pero nada sucedió. Sonrió con torpeza y nerviosismo a la vez que miraba al mounstro -¿solo se podía utilizar una vez…?- el mounstro le acertó una patada mandándolo a volar directo a donde se encontraba su compañera.

-¿Acaso eres tonto? Tu habilidad solo la puedes utilizar una vez por trasformación. Después de que utilices tu habilidad, la transformación se desaparece después de 5 minutos…- regaño al mismo tiempo en que ayudaba al chico tendiéndole una mano para ponerse de pie -¿tu kwami no te explico?

-Ehh… no, creo que no le di el tiempo suficiente…- el chico soltó una leve risa intentando aligerar el momento, cosa que no logro. La chica soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a analizar a todo el ser hecho de roca, hasta que dio con su punto ciego.

-Chat Noir, mira su mano. En todos sus ataques nunca ha aflojado su mano derecha por estar sosteniendo algo. Lo más seguro ahí se encuentra el akuma, o como sea que se llamen esas cosas.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces hay un plan?

-¡Sí!- lo enredo con el hilo de su yoyo y comenzó a darle vueltas por el aire –solo confía en mí y no te muevas.- aumento la velocidad de las vueltas haciendo gritar al rubio para después soltar el hilo que lo tenía preso lanzándolo directamente al mounstro que lo atrapo con su mano izquierda.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué lado se supone que estas?- pregunto molesto el rubio por lo que le habían hecho.

-¡Apuesto a que no me atrapas!- exclamo mientras llamaba la atención del ser rocoso que se dirigió hacia ella y la capturo con su mano derecha dejando caer una pequeña bola de papel de un color morado oscuro, aunque había conseguido zafarse levemente y logro sacar una de sus manos por la parte superior.

-¿Este es tu plan?- pregunto el gato confundido.

-Sí, y está casi completo- balanceo su yoyo de un lado a otro para finalmente (con todas las fuerzas que pudo) lanzarlo hacia la bola de papel destruyéndola en pedazos liberando a una mariposa de color morado oscuro. Del cuerpo del mounstro comenzó a brotar una luz negra y morada destransformándolo. Las piedras que componían su cuerpo cayeron al piso al igual que el chico que ahora se encontraba destransformado y ambos héroes que ya no se encontraban presos.

-Creo que fue un buen plan a final de todo…- susurro el gato mientras sonreía.

-Uhh… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- el chico que acababa de ser destransformado se encontraba confundido.

-Ha sido tan genial, uhh… ¿señorita torpe?- el chico miraba con una sonrisa ladina a su compañera que solo sonrió con dulzura –lo hiciste.

-No, ¡lo hicimos juntos!- exclamo mientras alzaba su puño esperando a que el rubio chocara el suyo a modo amistoso.

-¡Misión completada!- exclamaron al unísono cuando juntaron sus puños. El anillo que llevaba el chico comenzó a emitir un pitido que ya estaba sonando con anterioridad pero que no le había prestado atención, estaba pitando 4 veces seguidas indicando que solo le quedaba un minuto antes de destransformarse. Al mismo tiempo en que pitaba se iluminaba la gema roja de la frente del gato del anillo.

-Deberías marcharte, no podemos revelar nuestras identidades.

-Tienes razón- dio media vuelta y comenzó a escalar para salir del estadio. –Nos vemos, mi lady.

-Yo preferiría que no- susurro entre dientes la chica al ver como se marchaba e joven de cabellera dorada.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogo el chico que aún se encontraba en el suelo confundido, al parecer cuando son akumatizados pierden el sentido y su cuerpo es controlado.

-Ammm, ¿cómo explicarlo de una forma que no suene extraña…? Realmente no hay forma de explicarlo- la chica rio mientras se comenzaba a alejar del lugar para irse columpiándose con ayuda de su yoyo –hmm… Ladybug, ¡puedes llamarme Ladybug!- y se fue del lugar.

* * *

Bridgette se encontraba sentada en su habitación frente a la pantalla del computador, estaban pasando la nota sobre ella y ese chico rubio Chat Noir. Sonrió con sinceridad mientras chillaba de emoción -¡lo logre Tikki!

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que podías hacerlo!- exclamo feliz la kwami al mismo tiempo en que levitaba hacia la chica y le abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos.

-¡Bridgette! ¡Es hora de cenar!- la chica bajo a la cocina dejando a la kwami en su habitación procurando que no la encontraran con facilidad.

–Ya regreso Tikki- dijo antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación. –Oh, espera- se detuvo para sacar de su mochila un pequeño paquete de galletas –debes tener hambre después de la transformación, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Son para mí?

-Por supuesto, toma las que gustes.

* * *

En la mansión de los Agreste, Félix se encontraba sentando en el sofá de su cuarto con su típica postura seria mientras observaba la televisión. Después de ver la nota sabia el nombre de esa chica de antifaz rojo; Ladybug. Sonrió al saberlo, ahora sabría cómo dirigirse a ella. El pequeño kwami le saco de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a él cargando un pequeño aperitivo que se encontraba sobre una copa. –No quiero comer esto- se quejó el kwami con forma de felino.

-¿Y porque no lo quieres? Lo hizo un chef famoso, no seas mal agradecido- respondió ante el comentario del kwami, no llevaban ni un día juntos y ya sentía que no lo soportaría mucho.

-Estoy cansado después de tu transformación, ¿y esperas que coma esto?- tiro el alimento al piso ante la molesta mirada de Félix -¿acaso no sabes lo que es tener un gusto refinado?

El rubio le miro molesto y de mala gana pregunto -¿entonces qué es lo que quieres comer?

-Algo de camembert me vendría bien…

-¿Queso camembert? Perfecto ahora apestara a queso aquí- se quejó el rubio mientras que el kwami buscaba un pedazo de queso. En la televisión comenzó a pasar una nota informativa; mas entes como Stone Heart aparecían en la ciudad, pero estos se encontraban petrificados -¿Plagg que es lo que ocurre? ¿Acaso no se había destruido el mounstro?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No capturaron el akuma?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Si el akuma no es capturado y purificado, simplemente se comenzara a multiplicar creando más villanos. Aunque… Ladybug es la única que puede hacerlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso todo esto no se puede arreglar sin ella?

-No se puede: ella es la única que puede capturar y purificar el akuma, obviamente, no por nada tiene el miraculous de la creación.

-Entonces, tendremos que buscar la forma de poder contactarla para que nos ayude.

-Si… sobre eso… n hay forma en que te comuniques con ella si no es en persona, no hay ningún medio. A menos que la conozcas y tengas su teléfono.

-Tch… ¿esto forma parte de la mala suerte del anillo?- pregunto ahora irritado por la situación actual.

-Puede que sí, pero no seas un gato negro hablando de mala suerte ahora.

* * *

En otra parte de París una pequeña mariposa de color morado oscuro se encontraba volando hasta llegar a pararse en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel para que después más y más mariposas idénticas comenzaran a brotar de la misma, comenzando a expandirse por París.

* * *

Bridgette se encontraba tranquila y felizmente lavando la vajilla que se había utilizado para la cena, la televisión se encontraba en un canal de música. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando la música se cortó y se dio una nota informativa reciente; al parecer más personas se volvían como Stone Heart dejándolas como estatuas del mismo. Bridgette se apresuró a cerrar el grifo para subir corriendo torpemente a su habitación para buscar a su pequeña y nueva compañera.

-¡Tikki! Más personas se están transformando en Stone Heart.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No capturaste el akuma?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los que están siendo transformados?

-Porque si no atrapas y purificas al akuma se comenzara a multiplicar, y creara nuevos entes.

-… Oh no… todo esto es mi culpa…- los ojos se le aguaron, varias personas sin ninguna culpa ahora estaban transformadas por solo un descuido suyo. –Tikki, ¿acaso aun después de esto se me podría considerar una heroína? Ahora que acabo de hacer que las cosas se vuelvan peores… no puedo hacer esto, ¡lo voy a arruinar de nuevo…!

-No debes preocuparte. Es tu primera vez haciéndolo, no debes ser dura contigo misma Bridgette. Solo debemos ir y capturar al akuma.

-¡Eh dicho que no puedo!- exclamo al borde de las lágrimas encarando a la pequeña kwami –tan solo mírame; soy una chica indefensa y torpe que lo va a arruinar todo. Es… ¡es mejor que no forme parte de esto! Por mi bien, tu bien, y el de todos los demás. Estoy segura que inclusive Chat Noir estará mejor sin mí… si es necesario entonces… que consiga a una nueva Ladybug…- dicho esto se comenzó a retirar los pendientes sorprendiendo a la pobre Tikki. –Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer Tikki…

-¡No! ¡Bridgette! ¡No te los qui…!- la pequeña kwami desapareció cuando se deshizo de los pendientes.

-¿Tikki…?- soltó un suspiro al ver que la pequeña kwami roja había desaparecido. Guardo los pendientes dentro de la caja donde los encontró para después guardar la misma dentro de un cajón –lo siento… de verdad lo siento Tikki…- Bridgette simplemente no logro aguantar más y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, se sentía decepcionada de sí misma.

* * *

 _-Ah, tan solo existe gente de corazón suave. Pero pronto, la ira y tristeza de esos corazones reinara, y combinada con la fuerza de estos clones será solo cuestión de tiempo para que pueda derrotar a estos dos nuevos héroes: Ladybug y Chat Noir… cuando obtenga sus miraculous ningún ser será rival para mí… ¡Mi poder será inigualable! ¡Seré invencible!_

* * *

 _ ***Pues, realmente si fuera en 2D no tendría un aire tan pintoresco e infantil como en la versión 3D. En la versión 2D no existe el Lucky Charm y el Cataclismo, pero decidí añadirlo ya que sentía que necesitarían poderes para que no se vieran tan… pobres (descripción gráfica: PPGZ, ellas no me gustaron mucho ya que solo tenían armas), y también por lo que significan sus miraculous (crear y destruir), ¿si me logro explicar? Ladybug repara los daños mientras que Chat Noir genera algunos… (?). Anyway, también otra cosa con base a este punto y el cambio radical a la Lucky Charm; sería más batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que con magia (ya que aquí Chat Noir tampoco tiene su bastón).**_

 _ **** Creo que sería realmente incomodo pelear descalzo, además, sentía que le iban con el traje (?).**_

 _ ***** Si ella tiene el Lucky Charm, ¿por qué el no Cataclismo?**_

 **Uff, 18 páginas. No es lo más largo que eh escrito, pero eh de admitir que me lleve mi tiempo.**

 **Como pueden ver, es el capítulo de los orígenes (primera parte), aunque le tuve que cambiar varios aspectos por Félix (?). Aquí unos extras tenían que aparecer si porque si, ya que pos, se necesitaban.**

 **Otra cosa; el siguiente capítulo obviamente consiste en la segunda parte de los orígenes. Pero después de ese seguiría otro, la cosa es que necesito villanos (?). Si villanos, Mr. Pigeon y el Mimo aparecerán (por el PV obviamente) pero también me gustaría añadir villanos que no fueran parte de la serie. Mi idea es que si gustan dejen algún villano que hayan creado en comentarios, aunque cada cierto tiempo (no sé, ¿cad capítulos quizá?) podrán elegir entre villanos de la serie.**

 **La información que tendría que venir del personaje seria:**

 _ **-Nombre del personaje.**_

 _ **-Nombre del personaje akumatizado.**_

 _ **-Razón por la cual esta akumatizado.**_

 _ **-Objeto donde se encuentra el akuma.**_

 _ **-Vestimenta (tanto civil como akumatizado).**_

 _ **-Si comparte una relación con uno de los personajes principales (amistosa, familiar, solo conocidos, compañero/a de aula, etc. Menos romántica).**_

 **Quizás se pregunten porque no aparecieron otros personajes (Alya, Chloe, Nino, etc.). Bueno, la razón es porque en la versión 2D no aparecen, y por lo tanto las probabilidades de que aparezcan son muy bajas. Y como en la versión 2D no existen hay dos cosas que se pueden hacer:**

 **1, hacerlos existir alterando todo.**

 **2, suplir (o añadir en todo caso) a tres personajes que no se saben si existen en el universo Quantic (Kid Mime/Claude, Melodie/Alegra y Mercury/Allan, los demás miembros de los Quantic Kids que hacían equipo con Chat Noir y Ladybug), pero eh aquí el asunto. En un principio no existían los miraculous, y por lo tanto eran un equipo. Pero como en esta versión si existen los miraculous, ellos tres quedarían como personas normales que serían amigos de Bridgette e intentarían hacer amistad con Félix.**

 **Lo que me gustaría (si dejan review) es que me dijeran que personajes (normales, no villanos) quieren que aparezcan y también cuál de las dos opciones eligen para reescribir este primer capítulo y hacer el segundo con base a eso.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


End file.
